Love story of two princesses ( Also on Wattpad )
by Sellisa M.C
Summary: The Royal Academy is where the princesses and princes from other kingdoms learn to behave with guests, talk politely, and so on. But this school has something very special that this school has Hotboy and Hotgirl. They all have one thing in common: they like a person at first sight. Can they overcome the difficult challenges to find their true love?
1. Main Characters

**Main Characters**

Kinomoto Sakura (16): Princess of the kingdom of Tomoeda. Cute, lovely, quite cold with brown hair and emerald eyes. As a talented magician, has the power to move space and time. Also the Hot girl No.1 of the Royal Academy.

Ichihara Tomoyo Daidouji Kimihiro (16th): Princess of the Kingdom of Japan. Beautiful, lovely, good-natured with purple-green hair and purple quartz eyes. The goddess guarding the boundary and predicting the future, has the power to move space and time (like Sakura). Is Hot girl No.2 of the Royal Academy (after Sakura).

Li Syaoran (16): The prince of the Chinese kingdom. Cold, handsome with chocolate hair and amber eyes. He is a very talented magician (one level weaker than Sakura and half level weaker than Tomoyo). Is the Hot boy No. 1 of the Royal Academy.

Hiragizawa Eriol Reed (16t): Prince of the Clow Kingdom. Crazy, handsome with blue hair and blue eyes hidden under the black glasses fanciful. As a talented magician (equivalent to Sakura), has the power to move space and time (like Sakura and Tomoyo). Is the Hot boy No.2 of the Royal Academy.

Fujitaka Kinomoto: King of the Kingdom of Tomoeda, father of Sakura. Is a good person and respect the people and love the family.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto: Queen of the Kingdom of Tomoeda, mother of Sakura. Is a famous female master, gentle.

Touya Kinomoto: Prince of Tomoeda, brother of Sakura. Always teases Sakura but always protects Sakura.

Ichihara Tsukuyomi Daidouji Kimihiro: Tomoyo's twin sister, but Tsukuyomi's hair is dark purple and her eyes are blue sapphire. She is a beautiful, gentle person, as well as a princess of space and time.

Ichihara Amaterasu Daidouji Kimihiro: Tomoyo's older sister. Is a very strong person and loves her two sisters.

Ichihara Yuuko Daidouji Kimihiro: Queen of the Kingdom of Japan, mother of Tomoyo. Is a female space and time witch and fulfills aspirations.

Ichihara Watanuki Kimihiro Daidouji: King of the Japanese kingdom, Tomoyo's father. Is a male space and time wizard and fulfills aspirations.

Hiragizawa Eric Reed: Prince of Clow, twin of Eriol. Always teasing Eriol, always being Eriol for a match, but always gets out.

Hiragizawa Nakuru Reed: Princess of the Clow Kingdom, Eriol's eldest sister. Personality is very similar to Eric because the two of them always make plans to tease Eriol.

Hiragizawa Clow Reed: King of the Clow Kingdom, Eriol's father. Is the greatest magician in the world.

Hiragizawa Mizuki Reed: Queen of the Clow Kingdom, Mother of Eriol. A very nice and kind person.

Li Yelan: Queen of the Chinese kingdom, Syaoran's mother. Is a talented magician and a gentle mother.

Li Meiling: sister of Syaoran, the princess of the Chinese kingdom. Beautiful, cute with amber eyes (like Syaoran) and black hair, usually tie into two bunches of beautiful hair. A friend of Sakura and Tomoyo.

Mokona Modoki: The summoned beasts of Yuuko and Watanuki. They are very funny. There are 2 Mokona, a black and a white. Both Mokona love to drink wine

Maru and Moro: Two cute girls, one with blue hair, one with pink hair. Often say the same words. Often with Yuuko and Mokona to poke at Watanuki.

 **NOTE: There are many more characters, but I will introduce them later.**


	2. Supporting Characters

**Supporting Character**

Elina Reed: Princess of the Crystal Empire, is a very beautiful, gentle but sometimes angry. Is a great magician than Clow Reed. Secret state boss Secret, go track Azumi and Umi. Her nickname is SM (Secret Master). (T / g: Do not let people doubt that she has the permission from Miss Celestia, because there are always bad people in school).

Violet Reed: Princess of Crystal Empire, Elina's sister. Personality like her sister, only inferior beauty. No power but martial arts is extremely good. A member of the Secret State, spy on the bad guys in the school. Nickname is Blue.

Harry Amiyama: Prince of the Diamond Empire. Handsome, kind, temperamental. How many girls have fallen down, want to become Harry's "master flower" but only one faithful to Elina. A member of the Secret State, who specializes in gathering information from the people who are assigned. His nickname is Light.

Henry Amiyama: Prince of the Diamond Empire, Harry's brother. Slightly mischievous, but has a handsome face, smart, attracted a lot of girls cling like leeches. Only love Violet. Members of the Secret State make inventions useful for exploration. Nickname is Sky.

Ame Warashi: Princess of the Spirit Kingdom. Cold, but at times fun, affectionate. Sakura and Tomoyo's best friends, alongside Sakura, protect Sakura from the Umi poison clutches and gather information. Member of Secret State. Nickname, Magic.

Zashiki Tameko: Princess of the Rain Kingdom. Fun, funny but soulful. Also close friends of Sakura and Tomoyo, followed closely by Tomoyo in order to follow Azumi. Member of Secret State. Nickname, Water.

Umi Sakira: Princess of the Domino Kingdom. Evil, the face is a whole bunch of chalk plus lips stick, think for yourself the most. Hate Sakura to the bone, love Syaoran. Not knowing that the Secret State was watching.

Azumi Sakira: Princess of the Domino Kingdom, Umi's sister. Just like her sister. Hate Tomoyo, love Eriol. Do not know that I'm being watching by the Secret State.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kingdom of Tomoeda

In Sakura's room

"Princess, get up. Today is the first day the princess goes to school at the academy! "Said the servant.

"Just a little more!" Sakura said.

But...

"Cut!" The door opened

1 woman walked in. It's Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko.

"Good morning, dear queen."

After hearing the word "queen", Sakura jumped up and made personal hygiene.

"It is true that only the queen can make the princess wake up."

She smiled and said, "I understand her since she was little! Well, you're better hurry to prepare her for school."

"Yes"

Sakura, after getting ready, ran down to the dining room:

"GET UP LATE"

"BBRROOTTHHEERR" Sakura shouted

Sakura shouted at the intensity of 2000, enough to make the two kingdoms collapse (thanks to the author's blessing and shut Sakura's mouth otherwise the other kingdoms had collapsed long ago)

"Sakura, do not scream anymore. Touya, do not even tease her! "

''I'm sorry. Sorry, MONSTER. ''

"Okay, Sakura, eat breakfast and go to school."

After breakfast, Sakura and Touya board the carriage and they depart for the Royal Academy

…..

At the Royal Academy

The carriages in turn followed the beautiful princesses and the handsome princes. Today, Sakura wears a pink dress, a pair of pink shoes, a long white sock, short hair, and two small hairs with two pretty bow ties.

After getting off the bus, Touya immediately said,

"Now I'm going to go through the big princess and princes area, and you'll go to the little princesses and princes area, and after school we'll be back"

(The Royal Academy has two zones: one for little princesses and princes and the other for big princesses and princes, Sakura learns in zone 1.) After talking to Touya, Sakura turns her head and saw a girl with a magnolia flower dress and put on a hair a magnolia flower (guest who it is)

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!"

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Hello, Tsukuyomi, please, Amaterasu."

"Let's go to class!"

... ...

Stay in class

"Hello children, I'm Celestia, the headmaster of the academy and also your teacher."

"My name is Luna, the vice principal of the academy, both your teacher and your teacher today."

"And I'm Cadance, the vice principal of the Academy and your teacher"

"From now on, you have become a student of the Royal Academy.

And then Sakura's first class ended.

"All right, before you go back to your palace, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Miss Luna?"

"Celestia has just received an application from some new classmates."

"Who are they?"

"2 princes of Clow kingdom, 1 prince and 1 princess of Middle East kingdom"

When Luna mentioned the word 'prince', all the princesses in the class collapsed, except for our two girls.

"Come on, you should go home. See you tomorrow"

"Goodbye, Miss Luna"

"Goodbye Tomoyo, see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye"

... ...

At the Royal Palace Tomoeda

Now it's time for Sakura's dinner.

"What's going on at school today?"Nadeshiko asked

"Yes, we have new friends tomorrow''

"What about you, Touya?" Nadeshiko asked again

"Mine like Sakura, I have a new classmate too, a friend from Clow"

One evening, the moon slowly appeared.

 _"Do not know what tomorrow will look like"_

 **End Chap 1**

 **Words: 554**


End file.
